Why We Oppose Racism
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Fidget and Olivia make a description as to why they are strongly against discrimination against rats and bats since Basil is the one to discriminate bats and rats in the first place.


**Fidget's POV**

I was a victim of racism, even when I was working for Ratigan. I don't like him, yet I will admit that I feel bad for him being the victim for the same reason. I don't call him a rat in the way Basil does, I do it so Ratigan would just accept that this is the way he is formed. Olivia was telling him the same thing. Speaking of Olivia, I started off as a jerk to her and I deserved to have my only foot stomped on and called ugly as I stuffed her in the bottle. She called me that because I was being a REAL JERK! I was jealous of her for trying to find her dad with Basil's and Dawson's help and just one touchy shove with a cork, in she went all because of me. But I was not the only one who was a jerk, so were Basil and Ratigan, who were not only that way; they are _also_ racist, only Ratigan is racist against mice and bats. Basil says, _I'm trying to help you_ when in reality, he's trying to change people and treat them wrongfully, thinking he's doing the right thing when it is _he_ that is playing the victim and mostly helping himself just to get away with everything! And that's Ratigan's thing, too! What a pathetic and child-minded detective Basil is! He always has to pick fights in a childish manner with those who don't want to pick fights with him to begin with! Yes, I understand he doesn't deal with kids really well like I do now, yet yelling at not only kids, but adults, as well, does NOT get anyone anywhere and does not make the person yelling and the one being yelled at any better because we're not afraid to yell back. I was yelled at by Ratigan before and it hadn't made me any better at all. It only made me look bad and had negative thoughts on how I can't do anything right. I've had it. So I finally found someone that truly respects me.

 **Olivia's POV**

I may be a child, but I am more than that because I am strongly against racism. Fidget may've been mean to me at the start, yet he pointed out that he understood why I called him ugly for that reason. I don't like Ratigan, myself, but I sympathize with him for the fact that the idol I once trusted, Basil said horrible things about how disgusting rats are, as well as bats, but I know the opposite is true and I learned that just because I see one person as a _good_ person does not mean he or she is one. Even Dawson knows that not all rats and bats are evil of all sorts; it was just that some were shown to be misunderstood, like Fidget. He, as well as other bats can symbolize "good", instead of "evil" and he is one of the lucky ones that can do that, but you have to look deep inside each heart and soul. Same with rats.

 **Fidget's POV**

Anyway, "Livy", a nickname I often give to Olivia, who I hang out with can tell the difference between a good person and a bad person. She, as well as any other kid I met, although they may be younger, they are at least more mature and respectful than Basil and Ratigan. They don't have to be the same age as Olivia, though. What matters is that they don't show discrimination towards rats, bats, and mice of any sort. Livy and I hardly see Basil much, only on special occasions or whenever we really feel comfortable. I like Dawson and Mrs. Judson because I like old people and they are two of the nicest ones I've ever met. They do go together, don't they?

 **Olivia's POV**

Now, changing the subject, yes, I think Mrs. Judson and Dawson pair up together and I thank Fidget for the compliment about me. If it weren't for him befriending me and solving mysteries with me, I wouldn't have been able to find a partner that would be of some help after my case came to a satisfactory end.

 **Fidget and Olivia**

Thank you for listening to us!

 **Author's note: I think I am starting to really understand behind the reason why some people believe Basil to be racist and I hope you do, too. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
